Disease
by Ochako107
Summary: YxT [ONE SHOT] Yahiko and Tsubame share one kiss, but what does Sano have to do with it? Can Megumi help or is Tsuabame really pregnant!


**Disease**

_By: Ochako107_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue._

Yahiko washed the tables muttering curse words under his breath, for the recent customers were being so messy. The customers had a baby with them and unfortunately, the baby had to feel sick that day. He washed all the tables while Tsubame washed dishes in the back. They enjoyed each others company after work. They usually spent a few hours together, just laughing about the silliest things, or nonsense. Although Tsubame wasn't exactly the chatterbox, she did pop up with a few funny jokes. When Yahiko laughed, Tsubame blushed.

* * *

"I wonder where that tori-atama went? We were suppose to go to the dojo together after work." Yahiko said one afternoon.

"Oh, I think he made _other_ plans Yahiko-kun."

"Hua?"

"Oh, I've seen that Sano-san. Did you know he sneaks around the clinic, waiting for Megumi-san to finish work? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was the clinic's mascot. Then when Megumi-san comes out, all Sano-san does is stutter over his words and silly things. Once I even walked in on them kissing! Oh, their faces were priceless!" Tsubame said excitedly.

"Eww, Tsubame! Rooster and fox kissing? I never would have guessed what those strange marks on Sanoskue's neck were!" Tsubame burst out in a fit of giggles while Yahiko laughed till it was hard to breathe.

"Oi, Yahiko, Tsubame what are you two laughing about?" Sano said coming over the hill with Megumi at his side also watching the children laugh. Yahiko and Tsubame faced each other and ran off not able to hold their hysteria.

* * *

Yahiko laughed at that memory. It made him feel better to think about fun times him and Tsubame shared.

"Yahiko-kun, what are you laughing about?" Asked that sweet, soft girlish voice. She sat down at a table, for she was done with the dishes.

"Oh, just that time Sano and Megumi caught us talking about their love life."

"Haha, oh yeah, I remember!" She hid her blush and stared off into space, a small frown formed on her face. She was really happy to have Yahiko as her best friend. Sometimes...

"Hey Tsubame, y'all right?"

"Hua? Oh, yeah... I think I'm a little tired is all. Please don't worry about me, I'm just a little weary." She said getting up.

"Oh, hey don't get up too fast. I'll walk you home, just wait a sec." He ran to the kitchen to replace the dirty water and rags. Ripping off the apron he despised, he took off out the door. "Ready?"

She blushed. "Arigatou Yahiko-kun." He too blushed.

The night was peaceful and quiet. The only sounds were the sweet serenades of the evening crickets and frogs. Yahiko looked towards Tsubame. Her soft, short hair brushed her shoulders and her big eyes glistened in the moonlight. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty before him. '_Wait, she's my best friend. I shouldn't think such things. But she's so pretty... and her lips so pink-- ahh, hentai!'_

They reached Tae's house, where Tsubame stayed. She noticed Yahiko's uneasiness and stared at him. She asked softly placing her hand on his shoulder, "Yahiko-kun, are you... okay? You seem nervous."

At her touch, Yahiko melted. He began to furiously blush and stared wide-eyed. "Tsubame... Tsubame..."

"Hai?"

"Tsubame..." He couldn't stop saying her name. She just looked so concerned and almost sad. This time she wasn't hiding behind the tray she usually carried. Any guy would just want to-

Tsubame felt Yahiko's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her in for a small spark of a kiss. As soon as the kiss started, it stopped, the small samauri suddenly feeling self concious.

"Ano! I'm so sorry, Tsubame!" He felt so foolish at the moment.

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "No need Yahiko. Good night."

He stared at her back and jumped for joy inside.

* * *

"Oi, Yahiko, what's wrong with you today?" Sano asked getting up in the morning. Yahiko seemed to be on a drug from that one simple kiss. He was spacing out so much, he forgot to call Kaoru the usual 'busu'.

"Good morning, Sano! Good morning, Kenshin! Gooooooooood morning Yahiko-CHAN." Kaoru said trying to get a rise out of Yahiko.

"Hua? Oh good morning Kaoru. You look nice today." He said dreamily.

Kaoru, stunned, wasn't exactly in her best outfit. Wearing her off-white gi and navy blue hakama; her usual. Her hair was in disarray with a few wisps coming out of her high, raven ponytail. She was out training and smelled a bit sweaty.

Everyone bugged out and stared at the boy. Kenshin admired him for actually growing up and leaving the name-calling for another day. It saved him the pain. Sano was trying to decide weather to knock him into reality, or laugh at him. Kaoru just stared.

"Oro?"

Kaoru smiled wide and squealed. "AHHH!!! YAHIKO WAS KISSED!!!!!!!"

"Nani?!" The men screamed. Yahiko wasn't even paying attention, staring out the window admiring how pretty the morning was as the sun rays sprinkled joy across the yard and robins flew high into the air disappearing into the sunlight. He sighed at the sight he never took advantage to see before

"What are you lookin' at, Yahiko-chan?" Sano asked.

"Isn't the morning beautiful? It makes you want to get up and scream at the top of your lungs: what a great day to be me!"

Sano turned to look out the window to be blinded by its brightness. He shielded his eyes in pain. "Ah, my eyes!"

"Well, I've got to go to work guys. I can't wait to go!" With that he took off in search of a certain waitress. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano looked at each other and bolted to the door. Oooooh! They couldn't wait to see him and Tsubame together!

Sano caught up with the small boy. "Hey Yahiko, finally got the guts to kiss the little lady? Be careful, ya might give her a disease! Haha!" He slapped him on the back.

"WOULD YOU ALL GO HOME?!" He screamed seeing them all following him. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano look disappointed but decided not to piss the young samurai off today.

_'Did I give her a disease? No, no... Not from a kiss... or could I?'_

"Ohayou Yahiko--"

"AHHH!!! Tsubame! What's that on your face?! Let's go! We need to go to the doctor!" Sure enough there was a few small bumps on her forehead. He pulled her wrist and took off to Megumi.

He waited in the waiting room for Tsubame. '_Kami, what if I hurt her? I'll never kiss her again! I can't believe I gave her a disease! Ah! What if I got her pregnant?!'_

To his surprise, he heard Megumi's famous, "Ohohohoho!! I'm so sorry you have to go through this. And so young you are!"

Yahiko panicked and burst through the door and grabbed Tsubame's hands. "Tsubame, I'm so sorry for getting you sick! I promise to NEVER kiss you again! Just please don't die! I love you too much! You're practically my best friend." Tsubame looked at him with eyes full of thought. Megumi watched the children before her, confessing their love for each other. '_How adorable...'_

"Yahiko?" Megumi said touching his shoulder. "Tsubame is fine dear, she won't be dying any time soon."

"She--she's not?"

"No you baka! This is called acne. When you get to puberty, you begin to change and Tsubame happens to have it. Here, put their cream on your face before bed dear. Your face will clear up in a few days."

"Thank you Megumi-san..." Tsubame said blushing. Yahiko on the other hand was dying of humility.

"Eh... Tsubame... Oh..." He was so drained and thought his brain would explode.

"My! Who on earth told you kissing would spread a disease?!" Megumi was outraged. These poor children were scared for their lives thinking a harmless kiss would be fatal.

Yahiko and Tsubame looked at each other and grinned. One word would set them free of the doctor's lecture. "Sano."

Megumi's face faltered for a split second. At the most unfortunate time Sano came in knocking of the door.

"Hey there Kitsune! I was coming around and thought I'd st-"

"YOU BAKA TORI-ATAMA! YOU'VE WASTED PLENTY OF MY TIME TO THESE CHILDREN! _WHOME_ YOU HAVE TOLD THEM KISSING WILL BRING DIEASE! HOW STUPID OF YOU!" Megumi's rant lasted for what seemed, an eon while Sano, endured a painful perspective of it.

Yahiko and Tsubame stood at the door and laughed. Yahiko kissed Tsubame on the cheek and smiled as a blush covered her face. Ah... it was good to share something so---

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT TORI-ATAMA!"

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose fox!"

--- Memorable with a friend.

End


End file.
